Destiny of a Warrior: A New Prophecy
Just Some Info: Set Two will not be from Mousestar's point of view, rather from Mintfrost, and Purplepool's. I'm doing this because the following stories will be better through their eyes. Prolouges, however, will always be from Mosuestar's PoV. Allegiances FogClan Leader: Mousestar, pale ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Deputy: ' Fogwhisker, ''gray tabby she-cat with white chest and tail 'Medicine Cat: ' Foxtrot,'' bright ginger tabby she-cat with bold blue eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Purplepool, mottled brown she-cat with violet eyes 'Warriors: ' Winterfall, white she-cat with icy blue eyes Apprentice: Hailpaw Bloodclaw, black tom with dark amber eyes Kinklegs, gray and white tom with one crooked leg Mothfur, brown tabby tom with bright green eyes Apprentice: Nettlepaw Redfangs, sleek black she-cat with red eyes Littlestorm, ''gray tom with blue eyes, smallest tom Apprentice: Frostypaw Pureheart, '' white she-cat with thick spotted fur and blue eyes'' Pantherpelt, black she-cat with green eyes and a white flash on her chest Apprentice: Snowpaw Magiceyes, blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and one white paw and blue eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw Rivermist, gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Vineflower, golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes Pinepelt, ginger tom with green eyes Daisyclaw, white she-cat with ginger legs and crystal blue eyes (Mother to Nettlekit, Snowkit, and Sunkit) Poppyshine, calico she-cat with a white tail and bright blue eyes (Mother to Frostykit, Hailkit, and Oatkit) Oakfur, sandy brown tom with ginger splotches Dirtclaw, brown tabby tom with hazel eyes Apprentice: Oatpaw Cometshine, ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Lionfire, golden tom with a brown face and amber eyes Blazepelt, ginger tabby tom with green eyes Songfall, gray and white she-cat with green eyes Mintfrost, slender dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Ripplestripe, ginger and black tom with yellow eyes Hollyberry,'' ginger and gray she-cat with green eyes'' Fernshade, mottled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices: ' Snowpaw, ''pure white she-cat with green eyes Oatpaw, light ginger tom with amber eyes Nettlepaw, dark brown tabby tom with a white chest Hailpaw,'' gray tom'' Frostypaw, mottled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Sunpaw, beautiful golden she-cat with bright blue eyes and a stumpy tail (from a fox attack) 'Kits: ' Smokekit, smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes Squirrelkit, light ginger she-cat with green eyes '''Queens: Silentstep, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Smokekit and Squirrelkit) Jinglestep, white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Badgertooth, black tom with white chest and amber eyes Echonose, dark brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, retired early due to crippled leg, formerly leader''http:// FlameClan '''Leader:' Moonstar, light gray she-cat Deputy: ' Rosesplash, ''cream she-cat 'Medicine Cat: ' Firepelt,'' ginger tom with blue eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Dovewing, white she-cat with dark green eyes Leopardheart, ginger tom with black spots Woody, dark brown tabby tom, formerly loner Ashfrost, tortoiseshell she-cat Tallface, black and white tom with a narrow face Apprentice: Ashpaw Braveclaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Burningfire, ginger tom with blue eyes Furzepelt, pale ginger tabby she-cat Clawtalon, black and white tom Dewfur, Spotted gray she-cat Whitemist, white she-cat with a black tail Goldengaze, golden she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Sweetpaw Snowytail, white she-cat with blue eyes Nightfangs, black she-cat with a white chest Shrewclaw, dark gray tom with amber eyes Fuzzyfern, Fluffy ginger she-cat Spottedfrost, Spotted gray she-cat Thrushpatch, Spotted gray tom 'Apprentices: ' Ashpaw, Spotted gray tom Sweetpaw, Spotted gray she-cat 'Kits: ' Flamekit, Bright ginger tom Emberkit, pale brown she-cat Berrykit, dark brown tom Driftkit, Spotted gray she-cat Flowerkit, golden and brown she-cat '''Queens: Hattie, Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, formerly loner Furzepelt, pale ginger tabby she-cat'(Mother to Flamekit, Emberkit, and Flowerkit) Cloudgaze, ginger she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose (Mother to Driftkit and Berrykit) Elders: Voleclaw, black tom Cinderwind, gray tom Runningfoot, black and white tom with amber eyes Raindrop, blue-gray she-cat with green eyes Smalltail, small gray tom with ginger patches and a small tail http:// AdderClan Leader: Fangstar, black tom with amber eyes and gray paws Deputy: ' Jadepoppy, ''pal;e ginger she-cat with a dark ginger chest and green eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Embertalon,'' long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Snowstripe, slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Apprentice:Berrypaw Shimmergaze, black she-cat Robinwing, dark gray she-cat with ginger chest Sedgefern, dark cream and gray she-cat, formerly rogue Apprentice:Gingerpaw Sunnyfur, ginger and white she-cat Wheatwhisker, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Raggedfire, dark brown tom Heatherfrost,ginger tabby '' Skygaze, ''gray tom Gingermist, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes '' Flowerfrost, ''gray and white she-cat Dawnpoppy, gray she-cat with green eyes Dappleface, gray she-cat with white spots Ferngaze, ginger she-cat with amber eyes Wolfpelt, silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice:Flamepaw Splashclaw, dark ginger tabby tom Toadfoot, gray tom with amber eyes Flowingriver, gray tom with amber eyes, formerly kittypet 'Apprentices: ' Berrypaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Flamepaw, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Gingerpaw, '' she-cat with amber eyes'' '''Kits: Hazelkit, ginger and white she-cat with hazel eyes Fluffykit, fluffy white she-cat Blizzardkit, Greenkit, dark gray she-cat with green eyes Silverkit, silver tabby she-cat Hawkkit, dark brown tom with green eyes Queens: Snaketail, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Fluffykit, Blizzardkit, and Silverkit) Duskcloud, smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Hawkkit, Greenkit, and Hazelkit) Elders: Branchtail, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger tail'' Featherfrost, light gray she-cat GlowClan Leader: Wildstar, slender brown she-cat with green eyes and three ginger paws Deputy: ' Lionclaw, ''golden tabby tom with blue eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Softfeather, siamese patterned she-cat with gentle green eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Sweetpaw, tortoiseshell and white she-cat 'Warriors: ' Briarshine, brown tabby she-cat Firetail, bright ginger she-cat Brackenthorn, light brown tom Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Waterbreeze, dark brown she-cat with white spots Aquaeyes, calico she-cat with blue-green eyes Eagleblaze, brown and white tom Mudtalon, dark brown tom Sungaze, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Amberstreak, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Fallowdrift, black tom with blue eyes '' Talonflight, ''dark brown tom Acorntail, gray tom Coralfeather, cream and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mistytrust, gray she-cat with blue eyes Bumblebee, golden tom with black stripes Dancingeyes, black she-cat with green eyes Hawkwave, mottled ginger tom Mottlefrost, mottled gray she-cat Grasspelt, dark brown she-cat Wavefrost,gray and white she-cat Brightsplash, ginger and white tabby she-cat Flametail, bright ginger tom Autumnshine, dark brown she-cat 'Apprentices: ' None 'Kits: ' Cinderkit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat Molekit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat Sorrelkit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat Brackenkit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat '''Queens: Graydapple,'' gray she-cat, formerly rogue'' Elders: Birdsong, '' ginger she-cat'' Torchflight, brown tom NightClan Leader: Fernstar, pale brown she-cat with torn ears and green eyes Deputy: ' Dustclaw, ''mottled gray tom with a scarred face 'Medicine Cat: ' Amberstreak,'' brownish ginger she-cat'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Darkdapple, black she-cat with white splotches Pricklefur, slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Gemeyes, beautiful black she-cat with bright blue eyes Apprentice:Yarrowpaw Petalbreeze, light brown tabby she-cat Whitesong, white she-cat with amber eyes Greengaze, dark brown she-cat with piercing green eyes Apprentice:Bluepaw Tornclaw, ginger and white she-cat Ashwhisker, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Jadesun, dark brown she-cat Appleblossom, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and half of a tail Aquagaze, blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a crooked leg Rustblaze, pale brown tabby tom 'Apprentices: ' Yarrowpaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Bluepaw, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes '''Kits: Tigerkit, Windkit, Stormykit, white tom Queens: Stumpytail, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a short tail '' '''Elders:' Leafsplash, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger chest'' Prolouge It seemed impossible, but it was true. Twolegs had driven GlowClan out of the forest. Every cat knew by now, so no one dared report it at the Gathering. Mousestar yowled for the Gathering to begin. "First off," she called, "the other leaders and I have decided to send three cats from our Clans to bring GlowClan back. Once they return, we will fight off the Twolegs!" The Clans all cheered. Fangstar continued. "Tonight, the medicine cats will go to the Moonstone and find out who is to go!" "And the cats will set out tomorrow!" Moonstar concluded. "This is too important to wait," Mousestar yowled, "This is all we will discuss, the Gathering is over!" I hope StarClan chooses wisely, ''Mousestar thought, ''This is not to be taken light;y. Chapter One Purplepool sat silently next to Foxtrot as Firepelt and Embertalon padded over to stand by them. She still mourned the deaths of Barkcloud and Pricklemist, but she knew that they had trained their apprentices well. She did, however, miss Softfeather and hoped they would find GlowClan soon. "Let's go," Foxtrot meowed, and the four set off. Purplepool fell back to talk to Embertalon. "I wonder who StraClan will choose," she murmured. "Who knows," Embertalon replied, "They always surprise us." Soon they had reached the great stone. Purplepool silently pressed her nose to it and closed her eyes. "Purplepool!" Purplepool jumped up. She looked around. All of the cats were awake. "Who did they choose?" Purplepool asked, "I saw nothing!" "For FlameClan, they chose Rosesplash, Dovewing, and Leopardheart," Firepelt mewed. He didn't look too surprised. Before Foxtrot could speak, Embertalon meowed, "For AdderClan they chose Sedgefern, Snowstripe, and Raggedfire. I was surprised about Snowstripe." Foxtrot's ginger face was stunned. "They chose Winterfall, Redfangs, and . . . you, Purplepool." Purplepool gasped. "Me?" she squeaked, "But I'm just-" "Do you argue with StarClan?" Firepelt meowed. Purplepool shook her head. "Then go." When Foxtrot and Purplepool padded into their territory, Purplepool wa sstunned. Why her? She wasn't anything special! She was still an apprentice! Why would they want her to go on a journey? And not even an important one, at that? When they had reached Tallpines, they ran into a patrol consisting of Bloodclaw, Blazepelt, and Hollyberry. Blazepelt padded up to Purplepool. "Who'd StarClan choose?" he asked. "We must tell Momma first," Purplepool replied, and Blazepelt's shoulders sagged. Chapter Two "What?" Mousestar's fur was ruffled with shock. Mothfur, Bloodclaw, Vineflower, Littlestorm, Pureheart, and Fogwhisker looked on, shocked, while Redfangs and Winterfall seemed frozen. "How can it be Purplepool?" Vineflower asked, "She's only an apprentice! Sorry," she meowed, dipping her head to Purplepool Purplepool blinked. She wasn't sure she believed it herself. "We can't argue with our ancestors," Pureheart pointed out. "We can if my daughter has to go!" Mothfur growled. Bloodclaw flicked his ears with his tail. "StarClan must wish the group to have a medicine cat," he meowed reasonably. Purplepool nodded numbly. Foxtrot flicked her shoulder with her tail. "We have decided that the cats will meet tomorrow, right?" she meowed. Mousestar nodded, her eyes fixed on Purplepool. "Then get some rest, all of you," Fogwhisker said, "You will need your energy." "Purplepool!" Purplepool groaned and rolled over. A paw nudged her again. "Get up! We have to go!" Immediately Purplepool sprang up, knocking into her aunt. Redfangs hissed as she staggered up, and glanced outside. Winterfall was saying goodbye to the Clan already. "I've already said my goodbyes, go on ahead," she meowed briskly. Purplepool nodded and padded out of the den. She immediately went up to Mousestar and Mothfur. "Stay safe, my precious one," Mousestar murmured, nuzzling her. "Be careful," Mothfur advised, licking her ears. Purplepool nodded and padded over to Daisyclaw and Poppyshine. She nuzzled her friends before padding over to her littermates and Mintfrost. "Good luck!" Blazepelt mewed, flicking her shoulder. Purplepool purred, knowing he hated goodbyes. Lionfire padded up and licked her cheek. "Have fun!" he meowed cheerfully. Mintfrost nuzzled her and wished her lots of prey. Songfall, finally padded up to her. "Tell me everything," she whispered. Purplepool nodded and turned to follow Winterfall, Redfangs, and Fogwhisker, who would drop them off, out of the camp. Chapter Three "Hello, Rosesplash," Fogwhisker mewed politely as they reached Fourtrees. Rosesplash stood with the other FlameClan cats chosen for the journey- Dovewing and Leopardheart. Leopardheart stood stiffly, glancing around disdainfully. Purplepool wondered why StarClan had chosen the grumpy old badger to go with them. "Hello Fogwhisker," Rosesplash replied, dipping her head. She glanced at the hills. Purplepool also wondered why StarClan had chosen a deputy. Maybe so they could have a leader? Soon, Jadepoppy padded through the trees with Snowstripe, Sedgefern, and Raggedfire. Jadepoppy dipped her head to the other deputies politely, but otherwise looked like she couldn't wait to leave. "Well," Jadepoppy mewed, "Good luck. You all may hunt on our territories, but remember, if you try anyhting, our warriors will be watching." Rosesplash rolled her eyes. "We will," she mewed. Jadepoppy nodded, "Good luck," she mewed briskly, and padded off. The cats stood looking at each other for what seemed like moons. Finally Rosesplash spoke up. "Well, let's begin. Who are good trackers?" "I am," Snowstripe mewed arrogantly. "So am I," Leopardheart mewed louder. Oh, so now we're competing? "Okay, Snowstripe, Leopardheart, and . . . Winterfall?" Roseplash turned to Winterfall, who nodded. She flicked her tail, and Leopardheart and Snowstripe followed. "Now we need food," Redfangs pointed out. "Yes," Purplepool mewed, "I'll go too and collect some herbs to pile up." Rosesplash nodded. "Great. Then Raggedfire, Sedgefern, and Dovewing can go on a hunting patrol." Dovewing stood up and Raggedfire rose to his paws. Sedgefern padded off, and the two followed. Purplepool scrambled after them. Chapter Four Mintfrost sat outside of the warriors den, picking at a butterfly's wing with her claw. She sighed, missing Purplepool. Usually, at this time, she would be talking with Songfall and Purplepool, but right now Songfall was busy on a patrol, and Purplepool was on a journey. "Mintfrost?" Mintfrost turned to see Lionfire padding up to her. His eyes gleamed when she purred. "Hello," she mewed cheerfully. He purred. "Want to do something?" he asked. "No, I'm tired," Mintfrost yawned, and laid down. "Join me?" she asked. Lionfire sat down next to her. He started to groom her fur. She licked a nick in his ear gently. Chapter Five "We found a scent!" Leopardheart, Snowstripe, and WInterfall came bounding into the clearing. Purplepool, who was crouching beside some herbs she had collected, looked up. "Where?" Rosesplash asked. "If we can get going, we can show you," Leopardheart meowed. Rosesplash stood up and sighed. "Fine, let's go," she replied, and followed Leopardheart into the forest. Snowstripe and Winterfall followed. Purplepool stood up and darted after the warriors, and soon, she could smell the faint trace of GlowClan. As they ran, the caught Sedgefern, Raggedfire, and Dovewing's patrol and the cats joined them. As they ran, a cat stepped into their path. She was a dull brown she-cat, young, but carried herself in a dignified fashion, like Mousestar. Her green eyes were cold as ice as they glanced over the group. The patrol froze. "You smell of Clan," the cat meowed calmly, twitching her torn ears. "Who are you?" Rosesplash asked, stepping forward. "Why, I am Fernstar, leader of NightClan. Your ancestors drove us out of the forest moons ago." Chapter Six "How come we never heard of NightClan in the forest?" Rosesplash challenged. Purplepool was still stunned. There had once been five Clans? Why hadn't StarClan tol dher? "They are probably too ashamed to speak of it," Fernstar hissed bitterly. Her deputy, Smokemask, growled. "When did they drive you out?" Snowstripe whimpered. A dark gray warrior stood up. "Many moons ago," she mewed. "Too many to count, Darkdapple," she added. The warrior nodded. "Why are you here?" Amberstreak, their medicine cat asked. "You're searching for GlowClan, aren't you?" Dustclaw guessed. Leopardheart nodded. "They just passed through here," Fernstar meowed, "they were headed toward the mountains, where the Tribe of Still Rain lives." "Really?" Rosesplash meowed, jumping up. Fernstar nodded, and flicked her tail to Dustclaw. "Bring Appleblossom, Aquagaze, and Rustblaze to me," she ordered. The deputy nodded and took off, returning with three cats. "My warriors," Fernstar meowed, dipping her head toward the three newcomers, "Will take you to them." "We don't need help," Rosesplash protested, but Fernstar just shook her head and stood up. "Fernstar," Darkdapple meowed quietly as the brown she-cat walked to the entrance, "Are you sure you want to send Appleblossom and Aquagaze? They only became warriors five moons ago!" "Trust me," Fernstar replied, "I know what I am doing." And Purplepool could not help but believe her. Chapter Seven As the patrol prepared to leave, Snowstripe and Leopardheart padded up to Rosesplash. Purplepool was sitting nearby, and couldn't help but overhear. "What?" Rosesplash sounded shocked. "Snowstripe is having my kits," Leopardheart meowed, "We are staying in NightClan." "But we need you! And you cannot abandon your Clans!" Rosesplash protested. "Yes we can," Snowstripe meowed firmly, "This is the only way we can be together, and Fernstar agrees." "Well . . ." Rosesplash seemed at a loss for words, "May StarClan light your paths." Leopardheart and Snowstripe dipped their heads, and retreated into the nursery. Sedgefern and Raggedfire were gaping. Redfangs stood next to Winterfall with a shocked expression. Dovewing's eyes were gleaming with shock.She had reason to be surprised. After all, Leopardheart was her brother. Finally, Rosesplash spoke. "Come." Aquagaze, Rustblaze, and Appleblossom padded into the woods, and Rosesplash followed. Purplepool silently walked next to Sedgefern. "What am I going to tell Fangstar?" Sedgefern fretted, "he'll be angry!" "I'll tell him," Raggedfire meowed, "Don't worry." Sedgefern breathed out a sigh of relief. "How could we have guessed they loved each other?" Dovewing meowed. "They never hinted at it," Redfangs put in. Purplepool thought for a moment. She had always wondered why Leopardheart's eyes glowed with Snowstripe around, and why she always argued with him so much. She pulled to the frost with Winterfall. She could hear the NightClan warriors chatting. "I can't believe it!" Appleblossom gushed. "I know! Our first mission as warriors!" Aquagaze meowed. Rustblaze, a senior warrior who Purplepool had noticed had been taking an interest in Appleblossom, snorted. Purplepool purred. Suddenly, the trees rustled. A mottled gray she-cat, a golden she-cat, and a handsome brown tom stepped out. The tom's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing on GlowClan territory?" he growled. Category:Content Tag Needed